chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Parkman
Bradley Kenneth Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Bea and Dominic Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Visual Mind Reading, Crushing and Electronic Projection. Appearance Bradley will have dark blue eyes and thick brown hair. He will grow his hair a little longer when he is an adult, which will result in it becoming slightly curly and being messy most of the times. As a child, he will be very pale. He will begin to tan a bit more easily as he grows up, but will still be light skinned. Abilities Bradley's first ability will be Visual Mind Reading. It will be derived from his paternal grandfather's telepathy. The ability will mean that he is able to read minds using eye contact. The eye contact will be essential, and he won't be able to read minds without it. Once the eye contact is initiated, the other individual will find it impossible to hide any thought, opinion or memory, and it will also be very difficult to break the eye contact. ]]His second ability will be Crushing. He will be capable of catching any offensive power, crushing its effect and destroying it. It will be easiest for him to do so with physical offensive abilities, but but he could also crush mental attacks, ability-based attacks and emotion-based attacks. He could also catch and crush projectiles such as bullets or knives, and while fighting he could catch an opponent's arm or leg and crush it. An ability attack will vanish completely when crushed, a projectile will act as if disintegrated, and a limb would be badly broken. His hand will be protected while catching the object or attack, and will never be harmed. However, the ability will be consciously controlled, meaning that it must be deliberately activated. Therefore, it will not protect Bradley unless he is aware of the threat and has some time to react. It will also be impossible for him to crush something which is too large. His third ability will be Electronic Projection. Bradley will be capable of projecting his mind into electrical devices and wiring. He will need physical contact to do so, and will leave his body in a temporary state of limbo. Using the ability, he will be able to gain information and communicate electronically, as well as manipulating the function of any electronic machine he accesses. There will be no limit to the distance he can project, but the electronic devices and wiring will have to be interconnected - he won't be able to leap in an electronic form. There will also be no limit to the amount of time he can project for. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Hathaway *Father - Dominic Parkman *Older half-sister - Bobbi Hathaway *Younger brothers - Braedan and Jesse Parkman *Younger sisters - Charlene and Liberty Parkman History & Future Etymology Bradley is an English name which means "broad wood" or "broad clearing". His middle name, Kenneth, is Gaelic and it means "born of fire". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters